School Mayham
by Pyree
Summary: This is about what would happen if the YYH gang was at the school I go to....yah O.O Mayham will insue...there will be other Anime characters in there later. Rated for saftey


Pyree: OK here's my first ficcy please be kind and review!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hey this ones about if the yyh gang were some how at the same school I go too O.O;; uh yah…mayham WILL ensue. These are nicknames

Seven days Tori: 'Oh no not the creepy song again' Tori thought while listening to Pyree's CD Pyree: "Ooooooooooooooo! It's gonna kill you in seven days….ooooooooooooooooooooo" she said in a scary voice

Self-destruct button Pyree: "It's just a rumor there is NO self destruct button for the school!" Kitty: "No it' not…. uuuuh a ehehehe I mean uuuuuh of course Pyree." Everyone else: O.O;;; Rain shelter of doom! Me: "Any one want to hear a scary story?" Hiei: "……….." Kurama: "sure" Kitty: "oooo I know this one!" Ari: "I think I do too…" Me: "I haven't even said anything yet….but OKAY! So there was this guy who was just coming in from working on his chores. He looked over at the counter and saw a cup of iced coffee. Thinking it a blessing from heaven he drank it all in one gulp. But then his body froze as he looked at the cup from which he had just drunk. His body froze for there sitting in the cup was a single………black………CAKAROACH!" Hiei: "that wasn't scary that was just gross…" Kurama: …O.O; Ari: "but where was the turkey?" Gir: "I was the turkey all along!" Hiei: "Who the heck is this? O.o;" Gir: "IT WAS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Zim: "C'mon Gir we have to take over the wor….I mean we have to go…..shopping Gir! I'm not suspicious!" runs away Everyone: O.O;;

Bugs…. Yuske: walks into library and sees Ari studying "Any luck with that?" Ari: O.O "…must concentrate…" Yuske: "o…k then…." Ari: "What are you doing here ….in the library?" Yuske: "Avoiding the teachers so don't tell anyone…the walls have ears…" Ari: "Kay…" Yuske: Comes back fifteen minuets later to see Ari in basically the same position "Are you ok…?" long pause where Ari doesn't move at all Ari: "OMG it's a bug! LETS SQUISH IT!" Yuske: I'm just gonna leave now…walks slowly out door Kurama: comes in five minuets later

Ari: Is drawing someone shirtless "OMG this studying is making me draw hentai!" Kurama: o.O CA-CHING!

Dobby…? Pyree: Hey this is Dobby! Dobby: Hi Kurama: His nickname is Dobby? Yuske: Why is his nickname Dobby? He's a foot taller than you are. Kuwa: Yah isn't Dobby really shot in the Harry Potter series? Dobby: That's a long story…. Pyree: Long story short it's his nickname Everyone: that's a bit too short -.-;

Winnie the Puu? Pyree: talking about something Dobby: Hey what's that…? Pyree: What-? Gets hit in head with flying purple thing Bry: What is it? Puu: PUU!

Pyree: …It's WINNIE THE PUU! Puu: Puu pu puuuuuuu! -. -# Dobby: He says no he's not…. Pyree: sense when have you been an expert in Puu-ese..? Dobby: Yesterday... Pyree: What...? Dobby: Nothing...

Cats? Shippo-chan: OMG it's a cat. Kuwa: Yah his name is Eikichi. Shippo-chan: Away evil demon! Kuwa: He's not evil…. Shippo-chan: Yes it is! It's plotting against us as we speak… Kuwa: o…k then….

Can't touch this Pt.1 Hiei: running Kitty: Wow we wouldn't even be able to touch him in a race…. (Nothing pervie meant) Pyree: is having mental image of Hiei doing the badger dance singing 'Da da da dan da dan da dan CAN'T TOUCH THIS!'

Thank god for hair cement Sushi: Sooooooo…how do you get your hair to stay like that Hiei: What do you mean baka…? Kitty: Thank god for hair cement yah? Hiei: I don't use hair cement….o.O Pyree: WHAT? That's not possible! The only way you can get a normal persons hair to hang from a ceiling fan for four hours! Kitty: Sense when have we been 'normal'…? Sushi: He's gone you know…

Hair…. Tori: is watching LOTR Why does Legoles have long hair? How many guys have long hair? Pyree: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell…there's one of my moms old students… Ari: There's Ritsu…. Kitty: There's Kurama…. Bry: There's Youko…(does that count…? o.o;) Dobby: There's that weird Bomb-o-matic…(Karasu) Pyree: And not to mention… Tori: Ok forget I asked… CA-CHING!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Pyree: Well there's the first chapter….WHEW that took long enough! Please remember to read and review! Sugestions are welcome I am open to new ideas! .


End file.
